The Noise
The Noise was a game show for Universal Kids network where kids earn points, prizes & cash by being quiet. It is somewhat a kid's spinoff of Silent Library, even though it does not take place in a library. It also has the elements of Finders Keepers with the run of the house, except quieter. Gameplay Main Game Two teams of two kids battle it out in a challenge of skill, speed & sounds. Each show features the teams taking on timed mindless tasks where the goal is to not make so much noise. So the quieter, the better. Teams score points based how quiet they finish the challenge; so the quieter the task, the more points they can score. The progress is being kept track by what's called the "Noise-O-Meter", which determines how loud the sound gets. If it gets too loud and the Noise-O-Meter reaches maximum volume level, the team automatically loses the challenge. The first round has a challenge worth up to five points; the second is worth up to ten points and the third is worth up to 20. For a maximum total of 35 points for each team. The team with the most points at the end of three rounds will go to the prize-filled house to play a bonus round for $5,000 and those prizes. But in order to win any of those prizes, they simply have be as quiet as they can. Run of the House The winning team has three minutes (3:00) to go through the house. The house has five rooms with some noisy obstacles. Each one has a prize attached, with the last one being a mystery. Hidden within those rooms are two pieces of a picture puzzle of the show's logo. Their jobs is to find those pieces without making too much noise. Doing so won the prize attached to the room. In any room if at anytime the winning team makes too much noise, the room & prizes are both forfeited. Either way, the team moves on to the next room. They can pass on a room and come back to it at anytime if there's time left on the clock. If the winning team can get pass all five rooms without making any of the loudest sounds and before time runs out, they win $5,000 and all five prizes. Regardless of the outcome, the winning team will keep any prizes won in that round. * Living Room - the players have to climb up a mountain of beanbag chairs, a floor of party paper, crawl through a mountain of boxes, remove a fireplace set, traverse a floor of dog toys, remove a coin collection, or take out as much firewood to acquire the pieces. * Bedroom - the players must remove game pieces, dig through a toy chest, or carefully remove picture frames or plastic coat hangers to get the pieces. * Kitchen - the players will need to remove the pots and pans or dishes in the kitchen, dig through the groceries, remove the dirty dishes, copper pipes, carefully remove the pieces from jars of candy, or by way of sifting through the pasta to get the pieces. * Bathroom - the players must carefully arrange the metal cans, traverse a shower curtain, get the pieces by pulling them out of boxes full of glass marbles, buckets of perfume, hair curlers, or seashells. * Attic - the players will try to reach for the pieces by traversing the bubble wrap floor, maneuver the pieces through a chandelier, going through the bicycles and chains, or dig through the Christmas ornaments, mannequin parts, or flower pots. Celebrity Shows On celebrity shows, losing teams leave with $2,500 and completing the bonus round wins $10,000. All money won goes to the team's favorite charities. Trivia * Faruq Tauheed was previously the ring announcer on the ABC version of BattleBots. Run of the House * In one occasion during The Run of the House, a contestant went around the beanbag chairs to get the puzzle piece, which is an illegal move and even though the pieces were on the podium, the prize wasn't got. * In another occasion, the players got the pieces, but were just too late to place them in the podium in time. International Versions Quiet Please! - an adult Philippines version of the show where contestants must do challenges quietly without breaking a noise meter. Merchandise A mobile app was released based on the show called, The Noise-o-Meter. Just like the game, the players are supposed to do challenges without making any noise or breaking the noise-o-meter. The person holding the phone films the person doing the challenge. Link Official Site Category:Stunts & Dares Category:Childrens Category:Fremantle Category:Universal Kids shows Category:30 Minute Game Shows Category:2017 premieres Category:2019 endings